


Written On Your Skin

by ouyama-chan (wiiimzy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internet Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Sexting, Smut, Soulmates, Volleyball, everyone is an idiot except iwa and kenma who are both smart and good friends, i can't believe that is an actual tag, imagine oikawa in a cheerleading outfit because i know that he does, no manga spoilers yay me, oddly canon compliant except some small things, oikawa hates shiratorizawa, these tags are a mess and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/ouyama-chan
Summary: The Oikuro soulmate AU no one but me asked for.A story where poor Oikawa Tooru has had the words “You should have come to Shiratorizawa” tattooed on his wrist since he turned 15 and nothing annoys him more.Basically a soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist and it leads to some confusion and angst.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, side bokuaka and kagehina but if you blink you'll miss it
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300





	Written On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The great struggle of being a rarepair shipper is the lack of fics to read, so you gotta take some matters into own hands. This thing has been a long ongoing project titled "I'm so not proud of this - a haikyuu soulmate au" in my google docs for over a year now. It's the first thing I've written in a long long time and it's my first work in this fandom. Feels great to be back.
> 
> I wanna thank my dear friend Sabra for all her support through this, when I first started she didn't even know anything about Haikyuu yet so she had to endure my rants. Thank you.
> 
> Also wanna thank my new supportive friends from Discord. Your memes and headcanons always cheer me up and makes me feel better about spending hours and hours writing about fictional characters (instead of doing my job oops).

When you turn 15, the first sentence your soulmate says to you appears on your wrist. As a kid Oikawa Tooru dreams about getting his own mark. He listens to the great stories adults around him share about how they met their own soulmate and fell in love. He wants a story like that. A great love story with maybe some humorous words and a funny introduction. At New Years Eve the year he turns 15 he wished for great words in his soulmark. That’s why when the words finally appeared on his wrist it had felt like a betrayal.

_Tooru is not amused when a sharp pain strikes and he sees six words slowly fading into his wrist. The black letters seem to mock Tooru with their meaning._

_“What the fuck kinda nonsense is this?!“ he screams, making his best friend jump from surprise._

_They’re in the cafeteria at their junior high school and it’s the middle of the lunch rush. People are looking at them with curiosity. Two tables away Oikawa can see that little putz Kageyama peeking at the third years with big eyes. Tooru sticks his tongue out at him and the younger boy quickly looks away, cheeks red. Iwaizumi grabs Tooru’s arm to look at the words. He stares at them for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. Tooru yanks his arm back, covering his wrist with his other hand, glancing left and right. The kids closest all seem very interested in the exchange between the two volleyball captains. Tooru is very intent on no one seeing his brand new soul mark._

_“It's not funny, Iwa-chan!” Tooru pouts, hushing his voice so prying ears can’t hear him. “I hate that pretentious place. I don't want to be reminded of them every damn day. And this means that my soulmate goes there! I can't have a soulmate who's from that horrible place!”_

_”Oh, Oikawa, only you would have that bad luck. But cheer up! They might be great!” Iwaizumi tries to cheer his friend up. To no avail._

_“Easy for you to say! Your mark is cool! Literally!” Tooru was indeed right. About a month earlier a soulmark reading ‘Cool’ had appeared on Iwaizumi Hajime’s wrist._

_“Yeah. But I am cool so it makes sense,” Iwaizumi says. Tooru shoves him, laughing. They are joined at the table by some of their classmates, and the topic of soulmarks dies out. The rest of the day Tooru makes sure to always keep the sleeve of his shirt covering his wrist._

Tooru is angry. Some people may have some strange words on their wrist, food orders and what not. His parent’s though, they’re cute. His dad’s wrist says “Are you the one selling a green car?” which is a bit weird, but his mother’s soul mark says “You’re way more beautiful than I imagined”. His brother’s soulmate mark actually said his wife’s name. It had made her very easy to find. Even Iwa-chan’s soulmate mark just says “cool” which is freaking awesome.

But Tooru’s own mark. He wants to scrub it off. He’s tried many times. He used to draw over it with a black marker, but the pigment had rubbed off on his shirts and driven his mother crazy, so he’d stopped. Now he firmly keeps the band of his watch over the letters. In practice and at games he covers it with a wristband. He doesn’t want to see them and he really doesn’t want anyone else to see them either. Especially not Ushijima. Because these were Ushijima’s words. It was the first words that stupid Ushiwaka had ever said to him. The first time they’d officially met had been after Kitagawa Daichi had lost against Shiratorizawa at the junior high school tournament. 

_Tooru was walking through the corridors of the gymnasium, eyes fixed to the ground. He was angry. Sad. He had lost. A shadow entered his line of vision that made him stop. Tooru looked up to find Ushijima studying him with cool gaze._

_“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima said. Tooru’s breath hitched in his throat. It felt like all his internal organs were tying knots on themselves and exploding. He grabbed his own wrist, holding it tight, scratching at the skin with his nails. Those were the words in his mark._

_“Go away, Ushiwaka,” Tooru said, turning to walk back in the same direction he came from._

_“You’re a good setter, with a lot of talent. You would be even better at Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima said, making Tooru turn back around._

_“No, I will never go to your pretentious school. Talent is meaningless without the right instincts. I will face you again, Ushiwaka. And then I will beat you,” Tooru said, staring up at Ushijima with a cold expression._

_“You’re turning it down because of pride? What a waste,” Ushijima said. Tooru shook his head and started walking again, past Ushijima._

_“I will not lose to you,” Tooru said as he left Ushijima behind him._

But he would lose again. Many times. And stupid Ushiwaka kept winning. 

Tooru’s on his couch, reading through an article on his phone about how Ushijima had been picked for the national under 19 team. He groans loudly, making Iwaizumi look up from where he was reading the math homework. 

“What is it?” Hajime asks. Tooru just hands the phone over. Iwaizumi scrolls though the article, reading with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Well, the day we beat him will be just the more better, beating one of the best in the country,” Hajime says, tapping at Tooru’s phone. 

Tooru groans again, grabbing a pillow to press over his own face, in an attempt to smother himself. 

“What have you been googling?” Iwaizumi’s scrolling through Tooru’s phone again, this time looking concerned. “Oh, Oikawa-kun, honestly.” Tooru scrambles to life, throwing the pillow away and reaches to grab his phone back from Hajime, who dodges and starts reading aloud from the list of google searches on the screen. “‘Can you hate your soulmate?’, ‘What if my soulmate is a douchebag’, ‘How to remove soulmate mark’. Oikawa you need to deal with this better.”

“I don’t need to do anything, thank you very much.” Tooru finally grabs Hajime’s arms and pries the phone out of his hand. “I am dealing just fine.” He sits down again and absentmindedly fiddles with the bracelet that’s covering his wrist. 

“I really think they’ll turn out to be a lot better than you seem to think,” Hajime says. Tooru shrugs and opens a game on his phone to keep himself distracted. Iwaizumi doesn’t know though. Tooru never told him. He never told anyone about the first words Ushijima said to him. If he said it out loud, it might turn out to be real. And Tooru doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want Ushijima. He wants to live without his soulmate, and maybe find someone like himself, someone who has rejected his soulmate too. 

According to the research he’s done, he’s not the first to hate the person that fate has set them up with. Some people have lived whole lives in loving relationships with someone they chose themselves. Tooru could be one of those people. He has almost accepted that as his fate by now, even though it still makes him sad. As a child he’d loved to hear the story of how his parents had met and how his mother had asked his father if he sold the green car and how his father immediately had realised she was the one. It was unclear if his dad was the one selling a green car or not. But it was clear as day that the words on Tooru’s mother’s wrist said ‘You’re way more beautiful than I imagined’. And Tooru loved that story. He wanted a story like that. Or like the story of how his brother met his wife. Her first words to her soulmate had been her own name, them introducing themselves to each other on the first day of university. His sister-in-law’s wrist read ‘Finally’ and Tooru loved how simple and sweet their words were. Tooru loved reading stories about people who had made up their own very strange greeting phrases to tell every stranger until they found The One. His own words were ugly. They were from a person he hated. He’d never have that cute story to tell his kids and gush to his friends about. All he had and would ever have were six harsh words, mocking him. Unless he figured out a way to get rid of it. 

Tooru started spending more and more time reading message boards online about soulmarks. People had indeed gotten rid of them before. Unfortunately most of those ways had included actually operating the skin off, or tattooing something over it. One person had described in intricate detail how he had burned the mark away using rubbing alcohol and a lighter, and included pictures which made Tooru feel sick. In one message board lots of people were writing encouraging messages about how they at first didn’t get along with their soulmate, but learned to love them along the way. “The fates knows what they’re doing! Just you wait!” people said. It made Tooru’s blood boil. That is not what he meant and not how it worked. That is not what hating someone means. Tooru clicked the message field and started typing, fingers tapping the keys hard.

Draft: It’s all fucking bullshit. I don’t believe for a second that the fates or whatever actually knows what they’re doing. I got my soulmark the same as everyone, and I heard someone say it. But I hate that person. I don’t want that piece of human garbage to be my soulmate. I demand a refund. 

He looked at the message, which was littered with spelling errors, before erasing it all. He took a deep breath and began typing again, gentle on the keys this time. 

**TruthOutThere:** The right person for me exists. I know that they do. But I am not convinced that the fates knows who that person is. The person I met who said the words on my wrist is not a person I want to be with. And this is not a case of “oh when we first met we didn’t get along but then we realised we belong together” which I read so many posts about on this site. This person is mean, pretentious, rude and is deliberately being a terrible person to me. I want nothing to do with this person. I don’t want them to be my soulmate. And I find it insane that society just sort of assumes that whoever says the words on our wrists are supposed to be together with us forever. What about our own choices? What if I fall in love with someone else? Am I not allowed to be with that person then? Do I have to settle for being alone? Do I not have a choice myself?

He pressed SEND and let his words go into the world. A couple minutes later a new message appeared just under his own.

**Blockmaster:** Of course you have a choice. We all do. You can chose to be with the person who says the words, or you can chose to be with someone else. I understand how you feel, because the words on my wrist are not very nice. They are downright rude and I don’t like the feeling of having to spend the rest of my life to someone who says things like that to strangers. I have not yet met this person, as you clearly have, but if I’m being honest, I sort of don’t want to either.

Tooru read the comment over and over, feeling his muscles relax as he sank into his chair. This person got it. Something sparked inside him and he clicked the reply button.

**TruthOutThere:** Thank you for your comforting words. Everyone out there seem to be so set on having their precious soulmate and trust fate so blindly that they accept everything and just go with it. I have read so many stories here about silly disagreements between soulmates that made them first be abhorrent to each other but later seen things from the other’s perspective and they fell in love. I am sick of it. That is not my story at all and I am just so glad that someone finally seems to understand what it is like to actually dislike the person fate set you up with. 

A few minutes later Tooru was alerted to a private message from the same person. Tooru accepted and read what the kind stranger had to say. 

**Blockmaster:** Yeah. I am sick of it too. I am not 100% sure if I actually dislike my soulmate yet, since I haven’t met them, but based on what their first words to me, a stranger, is it seems like a bad person. So I see what you mean. If I may ask, how did you first react when your soulmate said your words to you? How did you find out it was them? Also I hope it’s okay I sent you this on private. I sort of just didn’t feel like talking that openly about such sensitive things. 

Tooru typed again. 

**TruthOutThere:** Can we please not use the “s”-word, it makes me wanna roll up and die. And of course it’s fine to talk on private, I feel better only talking to one person about it too. 

**Blockmaster:** We can call the person “notmate” if you want? And great!

**TruthOutThere:** “Notmate” sounds so weird but I’ll take it lol. Anyways. The words on my wrist were sort of a clue to who it might be, before I even met my notmate. He’s sort of a local celebrity in some circles so I had heard of him before. And the words are so patronising that I hated them from the moment I first saw them. And I always cover them up because I don’t wanna see them. But anyways when I first met him and he said those things I just asked him to leave because I was far from in the mood of hearing him talk about what it says. So I kinda just argued with him and then left. He hasn’t acknowledged the words either, he must be used to people telling him to leave. 

**Blockmaster:** Maybe he didn’t hear what you said or didn’t think about it it until later? Has he said anything to you later?

**TruthOutThere:** No, we don’t really speak. We go to different schools, which is sort of half the reason to why I hate the words. Tooru took his hands off the keyboard for a while. Thinking if he really wanted to get into this subject with a complete stranger. Before deciding that it was all gonna be fine as long as he didn’t give out any names to reveal his identity. There is a rivalry going on between our two schools. I play for my school’s volleyball team and he plays for his school’s volleyball team, and they keep winning and are the best in our prefecture. For some reason he’s gotten into his head that I should also have gone to his school and that’s what it says on my wrist. I really hate it. 

**Blockmaster:** I mean if he insists you should have gone to his school it must mean he likes you! And wow, you play volleyball? So do I! 

**TruthOutThere:** Please! He doesn’t like me he just wants my skills. And wow, what are the odds finding another volleyball player on here! Are you also in high school?

**Blockmaster:** Yeah, I’m a third year, the captain and in college prep so it’s a lot to keep up with both that and with volleyball. But I love it so much! 

And their conversation went on. Tooru told Blockmaster all about how much he also had to do with college prep and volleyball. They bonded over having issues with their soulmates, gave each other tips on time management, exchanged experiences about captainhood, and Blockmaster promised to help Tooru with his science homework if he ever needed it. It was nice, having someone to be able to talk about all these things with. It made Tooru feel easier about the upcoming Spring Tournament preliminaries, although the day approached at a fast pace. Like a storm on the horizon.

**TruthOutThere:** i feel weird calling you blockmaster in my head. can i get something else to call you? you don’t have to tell me your real name if you don’t want to

 **Blockmaster:** Only if I can also get something else to call you. This conspiracy X-files business is too much for me. 

**TruthOutThere:** rude. just for that you’re gonna have to call me mulder

 **Blockmaster:** I am not gonna do that. E.T. it is then. 

**TruthOutThere:** noooooooooooo

 **Blockmaster:** Hahaha

 **TruthOutThere:** fine. 

Tooru looked around his room for anything to be good enough for a name. His eyes fell on a DVD case resting on his desk. It was the High School Musical 2 movie he had watched the day before. There had been a time he’d wished for Zac Efron to be his soulmate. 

**TruthOutThere:** call me troy

 **Blockmaster:** Nice to meet you, Troy. You can call me Tesla. 

**TruthOutThere:** tesla? what kind of a name is that lol

 **Blockmaster:** I am in the middle of my Physics homework. I ran out of ideas. What is your excuse, Troy? History homework?

 **TruthOutThere:** um yeah lets go with history homework 

**Blockmaster:** Nope. As I feared, it is indeed because of High School Musical. 

**TruthOutThere:** damn it, fine

 **Blockmaster:** Hahaha, I’m right, am I not?

 **TruthOutThere:** yes. but you could tell the name was from it, which means you know it too!

 **Blockmaster:** I can’t argue with that. 

**TruthOutThere:** hahahhaha

 **TruthOutThere:** im not planning on calling you tesla though its too long and harsh. imma call you te-chan. much cuter. suits you perfectly 

**Blockmaster:** Sure. Whatever you say, Troy. 

As the Spring Tournament preliminaries came closer and closer, Tooru found himself more and more in the gym, practicing until he couldn’t stand. Several times Iwa-chan had to physically drag Tooru home to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Instead he stayed up until the early hours, watching recorded videos of his possible opponents old games. 

**TruthOutThere:** how do i beat all these teams? there are so many players more talented than me in the tournament. guys with godgiven genius talents who are fucking first years. i can’t compete with that te-chan

 **Blockmaster:** go to sleep

 **TruthOutThere:** i don’t have time for sleep i gotta figure out ways to beat all these teams

 **Blockmaster:** Look, I know you think this is very difficult. But there is only so much you can do okay? You know just as well as I do that overthinking isn’t the key. 

**TruthOutThere:** but my team trusts me to do everything i can to win

 **Blockmaster:** Your team also trusts you to be on the court with them. In one piece, healthy and mentally stable. You need to sleep for your brain to get the rest it needs. Otherwise you’ll go around with a tired brain, and do you think you can even have a chance at making good plays when your brain is tired?

 **TruthOutThere:** no

 **Blockmaster:** No. So please go to sleep. Get some rest. Start again tomorrow. 

**TruthOutThere:** thank you

 **TruthOutThere:** im sorry for keeping you up

 **Blockmaster:** It’s alright. That’s what friends are for. You okay?

 **TruthOutThere:** yeah. youre the best. imma go to bed now. goodnight te-chan!

 **Blockmaster:** Goodnight Troy!

Tooru closed his laptop before curling up under the covers. Te-chan was right. As always. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep, was how he wished he could say those things out loud.

It’s over. 

His old kouhai has with one last set put an end to Tooru’s high school volleyball career. 

Tooru stares at Kageyama and the shrimp as they cheer with their team. He lost. He can’t believe he won’t get to face off against Ushiwaka. He won’t go to nationals. He won’t stand on the court anymore. Iwaizumi pats Tooru hard on the back, hard, as if saying “This is no time to break down”. Tooru collects himself off the floor and tells his team to line up. He won’t break down. He owes it to his team to keep it together for them. The teams all move to shake hands and Tooru isn’t paying enough attention to where he’s going so instead of pairing up with Captain Reliable Crow, like he should, he’s faced with Tobio-chan. His old disciple stretches out a hand under the net, looking Tooru straight in the eyes. Tooru can’t return his gaze. Instead he stares at his hand. Kageyama has words on his wrist too. He’s not covering them up like Tooru has. ‘Well, I was just about to tell them off too’ it says. Offhandedly Tooru wonders if those were shrimpy’s first words to Tobio-chan. He glances over to where Hinata is shaking hands with Kunimi. There are words on his wrist too but Tooru can’t really make them out from a distance. He dares himself to look up at Kageyama’s face again. Tobio-chan has a questioning look in his eyes. He’s definitely seen what Tooru was looking at. Tobio-chan looks down at his own hand again, Tooru grips it in his own and shakes it. Tobio is now looking at the sweatband covering Tooru’s own wrist. Once the teams say their thanks, Tooru lets go of Tobio’s hand as if he’d been burned, and quickly turns his back on his successor. Tooru can’t bear to look at him. He can feel his eyes burning but he holds his tears back. He won’t break down.

Iwa-chan is by his side again, throwing an arm over his shoulders. Tooru clutches the back of Hajime’s shirt. He knows he’s pulling too hard and that his fingernails are digging too deep into his best friend’s skin. But it doesn’t matter. Iwaizumi is strong, and comforting. Tooru feels Hajime’s own hand gripping his own shoulder too hard too. But the hand is a relief. It brings him back into the now, where he despite dying inside, has to take care of his teammates. Especially the first and second-years. He won’t break down. Yet.

Later, Tooru is leaving the gym, dressed now in his training uniform, hair still a bit wet from the shower. His eyes now only show the faintest traces of red, a visible tale of the tears he’d shed in the shower. He’d faked “a few errands he had to run” after the game, all to get to be alone in the locker room when his team were done changing. He just wanted to be alone in his moment of sorrow. With heavy steps he crosses the entrance hall as he hears the voice of the last person he wants to meet right now.

“A warning, Oikawa. Do not chose the wrong path again,” says Ushijima. Tooru sighs. This is not the time. But he plasters a grin on his face and turns to face Shiratorizawa’s ace.

“Ushiwaka-chan! Were you waiting for me?” Tooru smiles. “That’s so very sweet of you, but I’m a big boy and can walk myself home.”

Ushijima is not smiling, as usual, but staring at Tooru with that cold gaze that always makes Tooru feel uneasy. But what makes him even more uneasy is the black traces on Ushijimas wrist. Tooru has seen the outline of them in many games before, but never dared to look at them. He is terrified of them being his own words ‘Go away, Ushiwaka’.

“You are where you are because you took the wrong path. There was a place where your talents could have shone brighter. But instead of taking that path you chose your petty pride instead.”

“Let me guess. You're lecturing me on how I should have gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Seijoh," Bringing up the topic hurt, but Tooru was determined to get through this confrontation. "Well, guess what? There's no such thing as a team that's guaranteed to win.”

“Perhaps. But right here, right now, whatever team I'm on is guaranteed to be the best,” Ushijima says matter-of-factly, and Tooru can feel something breaking inside him.

Tooru takes four long strides toward Ushijima and stares up at him.

“Same old Ushijima. So much self confidence it's almost a joke. 'Petty pride' huh? Yep. I won't deny that," Tooru says, fighting to remain calm. "But listen. I don't think my choice was wrong. I don't regret it now, and I don't think I ever will. Nothing is over yet. Nothing. Not my volleyball career. Nor my 'petty pride'. Never forget that. Ever.” Tooru spits out. He takes a breath and continues; "Oh, and one more thing. If you keep focusing only on me, you might find yourself getting blindsided from a direction you never expected. There's a reason a flock of crows is called a murder. Together they could even take down a great white eagle."

It’s not that Tooru wants Karasuno to win tomorrow. It’s not that he has a sense of pride over Kageyama’s abilities as a setter. It’s that he wants Ushijima to lose. He wants him to know how it feels. Tooru doesn’t want anyone to win tomorrow. He wants the tournament to be cancelled. He wants both teams to know how this burning emotion of failure feels.

Ushijima looks at him with a hint of surprise in his face. He scratches the back of his neck, exposing his wrist to Tooru who stares.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima says, before he turns his heel and walks away.

Tooru had seen his wrist. ‘Excuse me could I please pass’ it had said, in clear, black letters. Those weren’t Tooru’s words. Ushijima isn’t his soulmate. In all these feelings storming around inside him, a drop of warm sense of relief is mixed in with the cold anger and sadness. In all the horrible things that’s happened today, losing to Kageyama, being eliminated from the tournament and having his enemy calling him a loser, at least this is a good thing. Tooru doesn’t have to live with the fear and suspicion that the person he hates most is his soulmate. A small smile tickles his lips and he takes a happy sigh in relief. But then, with six words spoken by a stranger, his world is turned upside down again.

“‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa’” a voice says in a mocking tone from behind him. Tooru snaps around, smile gone.

“You shouldn’t fucking mock people like that, you sarcastic little shit!” He spits out at the boy standing in front of him. He is tall, with dark, messy hair that’s covering his right eye. He’s standing next to a slightly shorter guy whose dark roots and bleached hair makes him look like a pudding cup. Messy Hair’s smug grin is replaced by a shocked one. Pudding-head opens his mouth in bafflement.

For a moment, brown eyes meet yellow. It’s an intense moment, and Tooru feels something tug in his chest, as if there was a little hook pulling between his lungs. The feeling is such a shock after the overwhelming taste of defeat from earlier. It’s like the yellow eyes are warming Tooru up, melting the ice that’s been surrounding the million pieces of his broken heart. Eyes burning again, Tooru does the only thing he can in this moment. 

He turns his heel and runs. 

The shock is too great. Losing to Kageyama, losing his last chance at nationals, having to say goodbye to his teammates, being cornered by Ushiwaka, meeting his… 

Tooru can’t handle all of these emotions and encounters in one day. Down the stairs, his feet pounding at the steps. Behind him, he can hear someone call out. But Tooru keeps running. Hot, wet tears stream down his face, blurring his vision. He bumps into some pedestrians, falling to the ground, but he gets up again, running even faster. Leaving it all behind him. When Tooru finally finds himself at his own doorstep, he is panting hard. He clutches his side, and his knee aches in protest. Why is this all happening to him? What has he done to the universe to make it want to punish him like this, all in one day? Tooru leans back, turning his face up to the sky, letting his eyes stare into the deep blue, velvety emptiness. The stars are out, twinkling back at him unaware, or unbothered, of his troubles. His breathing eavens out. It’s not the universe’s fault. Hercules is looking back down at him. Tooru closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, his whole body shuddering from exhaustion. The chilly air stings against his wet cheeks. What is Oikawa Tooru really in the grand scheme of things?

**\--------- Tetsuro ---------**

Kuroo Tetsuro struts down the hallway, Kenma slouching next to him. He’s very pleased with his decision to go see Karasuno’s game. They had played excellently. Tetsuro is very proud of his destined rivals. They were only a game away from nationals. The battle of the trash heap is within reach. He smiles, knowing how happy coach Nekomata will be when they finally meet in an official setting. He’s about to turn his head and tell Kenma when he hears voices from further down the hallway. The first voice, sweet like honey, sounds annoyed but threatening. Tetsuro scratches an itch on his wrist.

“Oh, and one more thing. If you keep focusing only on me, you might find yourself getting blindsided from a direction you never expected. There's a reason a flock of crows is called a murder. Together they could even take down a great white eagle.” A flock of crows? Is he talking about Karasuno? Tetsuro takes another few steps, seeing the source of the syrupy voice, and the recipient of the threats. In profile, he sees two tall figures, staring each other down. The taller, Tetsuro realises with a rise of his eyebrows, is Ushijima Wakatoshi, standing stoic and without an expression on his face. The other boy, the one with the sweet voice, is Oikawa Tooru, the amazing setter from Aoba Johsai. Tetsuro stares at the setter. From this distance he can really see why Oikawa has a fanclub of girls fawning over him at games. He is very, very pretty. Or well, he has a face that would be pretty, if it wasn’t so twisted into an angry grimace. His eyes are cold, and Tetsuro is so very glad that he’s not on the receiving end of that stare. Ushijima scratches the back of his head. 

“You should have gone to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima says, before walking away, leaving Oikawa standing all alone in the middle of the hallway. What a prick. What a load of bullshit. There’s no reason why Oikawa should have been better off at another school. That number three ace sure is a piece of work. Tetsuro chuckles, trying to ease the tension in the room and make the pretty setter smile, by making a joke on Ushijima’s expense.

“‘You should have gone to Shiratorizawa,’” Tetsuro says sarcastically, about to tell Oikawa what a stuffed up dumbass Ushijima is. But Oikawa speaks first, brown hair flying around his face as he whips his head around.

“You shouldn’t fucking mock people like that, you sarcastic little shit!” Tetsuro can’t do anything but stare. There is no way. Oikawa Tooru just spoke the words. 

_Tetsuro is in the middle of a practice match against Fukorodani, in the middle of a block, when his wrist stings. At first Tetsuro is very confused at the sharp pain in his wrist. He had blocked with his hands, shutting Bo’s spike down with his fingertips. His fingers are indeed aching the way they always do. But this sharp pain is different. It’s almost as if something-_

_“Oh wow, Kuroo, your wrist! Happy Birthday!” Bokuto cheers from the other side of the net._

_Tetsuro looks down at his wrist and there it is, the source of the pain. Black letters are littering his previously clear skin. He’s horrified by the words._

_“I can’t walk around with this on my arm!” He announces, and everyone flocks around him to see. Tetsuro shows them his arm. Yaku snorts a laugh._

_“Well, at least it’s true,” Yaku says and gets affirmative nods from the whole team. Tetsuro is appalled by this lack of respect._

_“You’re all mean. I am not that bad,” He says, getting no response from his friends. Expasterated he turns to his friend on the other side of the net. “Et tu, Bokuto?”_

_Bokuto laughs wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry, bro, but you can be a bit annoying at times.”_

_Tetsuro makes a high pitched, offended gasp. His friends have all betrayed him._

_“Your soulmate is a potty mouth though. You’ll be perfect together.” Bokuto says with a whide grin, patting Tetsuro on the back, as coach Nekomata tells the players to break up the huddle and get back in the game. Tetsuro smiles. Bokuto is right. He strides over to the back line, catching the ball Yamamoto passes him. He steps up and takes his position on the court. He takes a glance at the fresh words on his wrist, before twisting his lips into a smirk, and serving the ball. He can’t wait to meet his soulmate._

_'You shouldn’t fucking mock people like that, you sarcastic little shit!' it says on his wrist in black letters._

Tetsuro is staring at the sun. At least that’s what it feels like. He’s swimming. He’s flying. He’s standing completely still, frozen. He’s in an ocean. He’s in the clouds. He’s in the brown eyes of the boy standing in front of him. His whole soul is on fire. After years of waiting and wondering. He’s met his partner. Tetsuro’s soulmate is standing right in front of him, staring back. For what feels like hours, Tetsuro gets lost in the beautiful eyes of Oikawa Tooru. Until they suddenly disappear. Before Tetsuro has time to react, Oikawa has turned around and darted off. He just keeps staring as his soulmate runs away from him, down the stairs and further away. This is not what Tetsuro had imagined at all.

“Wait! Come back!” Tetsuro snaps out of it once he realises it’s not himself shouting, but Kenma. Kenma. His shy, quiet best friend, who’s uncomfortable talking to strangers. Kenma has just screamed at someone he doesn’t know, asking them to come back. For Tetsuro. Tetsuro grabs Kenma’s shoulders as he struggles not to fall to his knees. 

“Who would have thought your soulmate would be the Grand King?” Kenma says, glancing carefully at his taller friend in the seat next to him. The dust has settled and they’re on the bullet train back to Tokyo. Outside the sky is dark, littered with white specs. Blurry outlines of trees and buildings rush past the window. Or rather it’s the window rushing past the trees. Speeding at 300 kilometers an hour away from the pain, back to familiarity. Tetsuro’s head has been swimming ever since he heard Oikawa speak. Ideas of as to why Oikawa ran away has been taking up all of his thoughts, each crazier than the next. The one that keeps creeping back though, a dark and all consuming thought, is that his soulmate thinks he’s ugly. Tetsuro glances at his reflection in the dark window. Black, messy hair as usual covers one of his yellow eyes. He’s tall and athletic, with a shapely face without any blemishes. He’s always been so confident in his own good looks. Now he’s not so sure anymore. Maybe his hair is messy in a rats nest kind of way, rather than the carefree stylish manner he’d always thought? Tetsuro moves his hand up to try and smoothe out his hair. Perhaps he should try making more of an effort. 

“Don’t do that,” Kenma says, eyes now glued to the screen of his phone, fingers eagerly tapping away. Tetsuro turns to him.

“Do what? I’m not doing anything,” he says, trying to play innocent even though he knows it’s useless. Kenma knows him too well.

“You’re thinking there’s something wrong with you, and that The Grand King wouldn’t have run away if you looked differently,” Kenma speaks Tetsuro’s thoughts. Tetsuro turns his head down to stare at the floor. “You know as well as I do that you’re not ugly, Tetsu. Don’t let some country hick with a potty mouth make you doubt that.”

Tetsuro chuckles sadly and doubles over, hiding his face in his hands. For the thousandth time in the last hour he relives the moment in the hallway again. Traces of a small smile frozen on soft lips. Light brown hair, still wet at the tips, bouncing from the movement. Deep, brown eyes, staring into Tetsuro’s soul. 

“But Kenma, he’s so beautiful. And he just saw me and ran.” Tetsuro leans against Kenma’s shoulder, even though he knows his friend is uncomfortable with physical connections. But Kenma just puts an arm around his shoulders, scratching Tetsuro’s head, messing it up again. They stay quiet for a while. Tetsuro relaxing slowly at Kenma’s displays of affection. 

“Tetsu, I could ask Shouyo if he knows how to get in touch with Oikawa-san for you,” Kenma says and Tetsuro tenses up again. 

“No. Don’t do that. I don’t want anyone knowing, okay? Please?” Tetsuro says, pleading eyes looking up at Kenma. 

“Of course. I won’t say anything.” Kenma answers. 

“Thanks,” Tetsuro says, before remembering something Kenma said and a smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth. “And I won’t say anything about you calling me handsome.” 

Kenma groans and playfully shoves at Tetsuro, but still allows him to rest on his shoulder. The rest of their journey is spent in silence, Kenma tapping away at his phone while Tetsuro stares out the window. The stars fade away the closer they get into the city. When they get to their own stop, they’re gone. The only thing left is a dull, dark grey mush of light pollution from the city. The endless constellations are just a distant memory. Sighing, Tetsuro fished his phone out of his pocket and typed out a message.

**Blockmaster:** Hi Troy! I know you’re very busy with games today but I have some news. 

**Blockmaster:** I met my soulmate today. 

Tetsuro didn’t get a response until twenty minutes later when he’d reached home.

**TruthOutTherel:** oh wow!!!! thats so cool!!!! im so happy for you!!!!

Tetsuro frowned. Something was wrong.

**Blockmaster:** That is a very excessive use of exclamation points, dude. What happened?

 **TruthOutThere:** nothing. 

**Blockmaster:** Wow. You even used a period. Something is definitely wrong. Tell me.

 **TruthOutThere:** fine

 **TruthOutThere:** my team lost the semi finals and we wont get to go to the finals and go to nationals

 **TruthOutThere:** but its fine ill survive. tell me about your soulmate te-chan! what is the potty mouth like?

A sad smile tickled Tetsuro’s lips. It was just like Troy to try his best to set his sorrows aside. But something stung in his chest, he’d hoped to maybe at least be able to run into Troy at nationals. 

**Blockmaster:** Oh, I’m so sorry you lost! I promise I’ll avenge your team if I against all odds manage to go to nationals! 

**TruthOutThere:** you better!!! now tell me about your potty mouth-chan!

 **Blockmaster:** Please don’t call him potty mouth-chan. But yes I’ll tell you.

 **TruthOutThere:** so its a guy???!!! 

**Blockmaster:** Yeah, he’s a guy. But I think I’m in your kind of situation here actually.

 **TruthOutThere:** oh no poor te-chan

 **Blockmaster:** Yeah, I think he got very upset when he saw me. Because right after he said the words he just ran. I guess he thinks I’m ugly. Wanna escape into the woods with me and cut out hands off?

 **TruthOutThere:** i might take you up on that offer darling 

**TruthOutThere:** but running away?? i know ive never seen your face but i can bet my ass (a nice ass if i can say so myself) that your soulmate must be an idiot for running away. only idiots run away from true love. trust me

 **Blockmaster:** Haha, thank you. It’s just…

 **Blockmaster:** He’s gorgeous. Like so incredibly attractive you can’t even believe. And he has his own fanclub of girls running after him.

 **Blockmaster:** Oh god. He might not even be gay. What if that’s why he ran? He was horrified that I was a guy!

 **TruthOutThere:** that might be it. if hes popular with girls i bet hes never thought of guys like that before and he was just shocked. it probably wasn’t anything personal. because if it is ill beat him up

 **Blockmaster:** You’re really ready to pounce today. Are you sure you’re okay from the tournament?

 **TruthOutThere:** im fine. but there was also a run in with my own soulmate today that went terribly as usual

 **Blockmaster:** Oh honey, I’m so sorry!

 **Blockmaster:** And sorry for calling you “honey” it just sorta slipped out.

 **Blockmaster:** And your soulmate seems like a dick so I hope you punched him.

 **TruthOutThere:** its okay theres actually been some development in my soulmate area

 **Blockmaster:** He came to his senses and begged forgiveness for harassing you?

 **TruthOutThere:** no. but it turns out hes not actually my soulmate

 **Blockmaster:** ???

 **TruthOutThere:** ive never actually seen the words on his wrist before

 **Blockmaster:** What?!?!

 **Blockmaster:** So you’re telling me you’ve been going around moping over something you don’t even know is true?!?

 **TruthOutThere:** NOW LISTEN HERE

 **TruthOutThere:** I WAS SURE OKAY?!

 **TruthOutThere:** THE WORDS ON MY WRIST ARE THE FIRST WORDS HE SPOKE TO ME

 **TruthOutThere:** BUT I ALREADY HATED HIM SO I DIDNT WANNA CHECK HIS WRIST

 **TruthOutThere:** BUT HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER SAID THAT KIND OF THING TO ME SO I ASSUMED

 **TruthOutThere:** AND ANYWAYS GOING AROUND WITH THAT KIND OF THING ON MY ARM HURTS OKAY?!

 **Blockmaster:** I’m sorry.

 **Blockmaster:** I’m very happy for you. So you saw his wrist today then?

 **TruthOutThere:** he came to me after the game and started talking to me as usual and i saw his wrist and there were other words that werent mine

 **TruthOutThere:** but i fucked up too

 **TruthOutThere:** im pretty sure i met my real soulmate right after and totally blew it i dont feel like talking about it if thats alright

 **Blockmaster:** Of course it’s alright. 

A few weeks later, Tetsuro woke up one Saturday morning to a string of messages from his internet friend. They were more misspelled than usual, and had all been sent in the middle of the night. Some of them were about going to a party with his friends, which Tetsuro smiled at. Then he read the ones that made his heart make several extra beats.

**TruthOutThere:** soo hw soon is to son to start hittin on u 

**TruthOutThere:** bc i thnk bout u a lot 

Tetsuro would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. He’d connected more with Troy than he ever had with anyone. They shared interests, sense of humor, experiences and had been able to talk about their struggles about soulmates. Tetsuro’s hope to ever meet and try and get close to Oikawa had slowly faded for the last couple of weeks. Sure, they seemed to have a common interest in volleyball, but otherwise Tetsuro knew nothing about him. He felt nothing there. Talking to Troy made him feel so much. It made him happy, and he knew now that what had blossomed could be love. Tetsuro smiled and put the phone away, too busy with a mountain of homework that needed to get done to write back right now. Two hours later his phone buzzed multiple times before Tetsuro had a chance to reach for it.

**TruthOutThere:** im never drinking again

 **TruthOutThere:** im so sorry for bombarding you with texts last night

 **TruthOutThere:** AND IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **Blockmaster:** Shame. 

**TruthOutThere:** yes i am very ashamed 

**Blockmaster:** No. It is a shame you didn’t mean it like that. Because I kind of want you to mean it like that.

 **TruthOutThere:** wait what r u srs?

 **Blockmaster:** I’ve been thinking about you a lot too.

 **TruthOutThere:** right. i guess i did mean it like that

 **Blockmaster:** Yeah. So start hitting whenever you like. 

**TruthOutThere:** well i cant do it now that you put me on the spot. ill sneak it in when you least expect

 **Blockmaster:** I look forward to it. What were you celebrating?

 **TruthOutThere:** i dont even know. it was some guy from the basketball team who invited all the third years. maybe it was the captain? i dont remember. it was my friend who brought me along because apparently i have to because i was the captain of a club. 

**TruthOutThere:** damn. reading it in past tense like that makes me sad. im gonna miss it so much

 **Blockmaster:** I know what you mean. I’m gonna miss being a captain too. I still have nationals to look forward to though, and I’m really excited about that, but it’s really hit me how it’s gonna be over after that. 

**TruthOutThere:** damn i forgot youre going to nationals and now i dont feel bad for you at all

 **Blockmaster:** Aw it can’t be easy sucking so much. Praying for you. 

**TruthOutThere:** you!!!!! bastard!!!! 

**Blockmaster:** No really, I feel so bad for you. Being beaten by some first-years. Gotta hurt. 

**TruthOutThere:** i cant believe i confessed to you i take that back i hate you

 **Blockmaster:** No, you don’t. 

**TruthOutThere:** no i dont

 **Blockmaster:** Are you gonna keep playing though? After high school?

 **TruthOutThere:** yeah. i cant even see myself not playing volleyball, it’s what i have always been best at and put all my time into. ive gotten some offers from universities, mostly in tokyo, so looks like im gonna keep going. how about you? 

**Blockmaster:** Wow, that’s awesome! I’m really jealous! I’ve only got one offer. But it’s a good school in Tokyo and my friend is probably gonna go there too so that’s probably gonna be my plan too. 

**TruthOutThere:** tokyo huh? maybe well run into eachother there

 **Blockmaster:** Maybe we will...

It’s the first week of university when Tetsuro runs into the gym, catching his breath. Damn professors who can’t wrap up lectures on time. And at the first volleyball practice too!

“Sorry I’m late, my lecture dragged on forever,” he says to the coach with a bow. 

“That’s alright. Just don’t let it become a habit. You must be the middle blocker from Nekoma, Kuroo-san.” Tetsuro nods. Coach hands him a blue vest. “We’re starting by dividing all players into two teams and playing a match so I can see what I have to work with. Please take your position on the blue team. You start in the front.” 

“Kuroo! I’m on the blue team too! We get to play on the same side! You can’t block me now!” Tetsuro is greeted onto the court by a loud booming voice. Bokuto is jumping up and down, overjoyed at after all these years as rivals, finally getting to play together with Tetsuro. Tetsuro smiles back and marches up to stand next to his friend. This is gonna be a blast. Tetsuro is overjoyed to finally be really playing again. He’s missed training for a goal. He’s missed playing volleyball. Then he looks up and sees who’s standing on the other side of the net.

**\------ Tooru ------**

The yellow eyes meet his again and once again his chest is pounding in a way it’s only done once before. Why did the universe punish him like this? What had Oikawa Tooru ever done to the universe? Why had he agreed on starting in the right wing spiker position? Sure, his red team had hastily decided to go for an unconventional line up to throw the other team off, and the thought of trying to block the famous Bokuto Koutaro had been very intriguing to Tooru. But why must he be in the same university as the guy with the messy dark hair? That guy must hate him so much. They were… Tooru couldn’t even bear to think the word, because he had rejected the other guy in such a horrible way. 

A tall, blonde girl, an assistant manager acting referee, blows a whistle and the middle blocker behind Tooru serves the ball. The game is on. It’s not the time to dwell on fears. 

First practice goes surprisingly well, for being a team filled with new freshmen who doesn’t know each other yet (and for having a setter and middle blocker who doesn’t seem to be able to look at each other). Sure, many of them have played each other before at nationals and practice games and whatever, but never in the same team. Bouncing off the energy of a great practice, Tooru happily agrees to go out for ramen with his new teammates. Happily chatting with Bokuto about the spiker’s last setter and trying to figure out why Bokuto’s boyfriend apparently wants to get Oikawa’s contact info to talk about “moods”. Tooru almost forgets that the messy haired guy is there until Bokuto turns around and reaches for someone. 

“Kuroo, wasn’t first practice so much fun! It’s so awesome finally playing on the same side as you! I still miss Akaashi though. Sorry, Oikawa-san, I don’t mean to offend you, you’re the awesomest setter ever but you see my setter in high school was my soulmate so that’s very special and different,” Bokuto says with a wide grin. Tooru feels himself tense up at the mention of soulmates while in such close proximity to Kuroo. Tiptoeing around the issue he tries to answer. 

“I can understand why that might feel different. I am gonna try my hardest to be the best setter you’ve ever had though. We’re gonna hit every wall until it breaks,” Tooru says, still avoiding to look at Kuroo who still isn’t saying anything. Bokuto’s smile grows even wider. 

“So cool! Oikawa-san uses so cool words! Doesn’t he, Kuroo?” Bokuto says, turning his face towards his old friend. Shit, now Tooru has to look at him too or it will be weird. He can’t look him in the eyes though, that’s too intimate. So instead he settles for looking at Kuroo’s ear. 

“Very cool. Oikawa-san, you’re in for a lot of trouble with this one. He’s robbed so many setters of their will to live in the past, sometimes I think Akaashi included,” Kuroo says with a smirk, earning him a glare and a shove from Bokuto. 

“You take that back! Akaashi loves me,” Bokuto says. 

“Never said he didn’t. Just said you’re a handful to practice and play with sometimes. You see, Oikawa-san, Bokuto here gets in these funks sometimes during games when he is blocked too many times. And he forgets how to do cross spikes if he’s too successful with line spikes. It’s a mess that his setter usually has to clean up,” Kuroo says. 

“Kuroo, don’t make me sound so bad you’ll scare him off!” Bokuto whines, but Tooru smiles. 

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. I’ve handled a rabid dog before, so this will not scare me,” Tooru says, and the conversation trails off to old teammates, coaches and incidents at old games. It’s casual, for the most part, but the lingering awkwardness between Tooru and Kuroo remains, despite the cheerful Bokuto there as a buffer. One way or another, this is gonna have to end. 

**\------ Tetsuro ------**

Tetsuro’s phone buzzed just as he came inside the door after his first practice and ramen dinner with the new team. He smiled when he saw it was from Troy, wanting to hear all about his day, and sharing his own. Throwing his bag on his desk chair, he dropped down on the bed and stretched out, muscles still a bit sore from working out. 

**TruthOutThere:** i had my first volleyball practice with my new team today! it was so much fun! were gonna beat ur team so bad at tournaments!!!

 **Blockmaster:** You don’t even know what team I’m in. How do you know we’re not the ones who’re gonna beat you?

 **TruthOutThere:** bc were awesome and were gonna beat everyone!!!

 **Blockmaster:** Oh yeah? Because I also had my first practice with my new team today and we have some really amazing players on the team.

Tetsuro hesitated as he typed. Should he mention anything about himself meeting his soulmate and playing on the same team as him? But things were really going somewhere with Troy and he was warming him up to ask about finally meeting. If he mentioned his soulmate that would all go to hell, because Troy would force him to talk to his soulmate. He could talk about Oikawa casually though, just for bragging reasons. Without using any names of course.

**Blockmaster:** This new setter we’ve got. Probably the best I’ve ever seen. After just five minutes on the team he had everyone on his courtside around his finger, totally in synch. It was so cool to watch. 

**Blockmaster:** And my dear old friend the super ace is also on my team, and he’s one of the best wing spikers in the country. And I’m not too bad myself if I may say so.

 **TruthOutThere:** pfffft! WE have THE best wing spiker, a bit of a dumbass but so amazing, on our team. and we have this mb who is super sneaky and always in the way and also super great at receives. and your setter might be good but i am better!

 **Blockmaster:** Bring it on!

 **TruthOutThere:** I SAY BRRRR, IT’S COLD IN HERE, THERE MUST BE SOME TOROS IN THE ATMOSPHERE, I SAID OWEOWEOH ICE ICE ICE

 **Blockmaster:** Did you just…?

 **Blockmaster:** The movie? Really? 

**TruthOutThere:** you recognised it. and thats on YOU

 **Blockmaster:** Yes. Don’t mock me but I used to love that movie. My babysitter was super into cheerleading so we used to watch it a lot. 

It was partly a lie. Tetsuro’s babysitter had indeed been a fan of cheerleading, but Tetsuro had watched the movie when he was grown up too. 

**TruthOutThere:** thats adorable. and why would i mock u lol i was the one bringing it up. i learned all the routines by heart and everything 

The thought of Troy, standing in front of the tv, trying to keep up with the dancers on screen was endearing. Long legs bending and his shirt riding up, hair in disarray. True, Tetsuro had no idea what Troy looked like, but he must be pretty fit to get offers to join a volleyball team at this level. The thought intrigued him and made him blush. 

**Blockmaster:** Hot. 

**\----- Tooru -----**

Tooru felt his face turn hot and butterflies fluttered in his chest. Yeah, Te-chan was definitely someone he wanted to meet for real. So he might as well go for it. Heartbeat speeding up, Tooru typed out a message, laying himself down on his bed, running a hand over his own chest. 

**TruthOutThere:** yeah? you like that? want me to dance for you? 

**Blockmaster:** Holy shit. 

**TruthOutThere:** want me to wear a short skirt and shake my ass for you? 

**Blockmaster:** yes please 

**TruthOutThere:** whats this te-chan? cant type properly for soem reason? 

**Blockmaster:** its hard 2 type with 1 hand

 **Blockmaster:** is this wht u always do,?

 **TruthOutThere:** my, my. te-chan is getting cheeky. sould i stop dancing?

 **Blockmaster:** pls god no 

**Blockmaster:** dont stop 

Tooru smiled at Te-chan’s misspelled messages. He was getting just as worked up as Tooru and it was so hot. He imagined it. He imagined wearing a skimpy outfit with a short skirt, showing off his legs. It wasn’t even a fantasy he’d ever thought about before, but it turned him on. He wanted Te-chan’s hungry eyes on himself, he wanted to hear his ragged breath. Aroused at his fantasy, Tooru reached into his pants and started stroking his erection.

**TruthOutThere:** you touching yourself for me, te-chan?

 **Blockmaster:** yeah, is tha alright?

 **TruthOutThere:** yes i want you to, im touching myself too

 **Blockmaster:** that’s so hot omg

 **TruthOutThere:** yeahh? want me to maybe grind on you a little?

 **Blockmaster:** ngghhhhh pls keep goin 

Blood was rushing through his head, breaths coming out short. All he wanted was Te-chan’s hands all over him. His hand started pumping faster.

**TruthOutThere:** sit dwn on ur lap n get my hands all ovr u

 **Blockmaster:** yes yes touch me pls

 **TruthOutThere:** maybe gwt down on my knees? 

**Blockmaster:** dont stop pls i wanna feel u

 **TruthOutThere:** u lik that dont u? want me to use my mouth? 

**Blockmaster:** yes pls i want ur mouht want it so bad im so hard

 **TruthOutThere:** hard for me? 

**Blockmaster:** yea, troy i’m so clsoe 

**TruthOutThere:** me too te-chan, wanna suck you 

**Blockmaster:** let me

 **Blockmaster:** let me pls

 **TruthOutThere:** let u wat bby?

 **Blockmaster:** let me come

A high pitched whine crossed Tooru’s lips. Holy shit, this man was waiting for Tooru’s permission. Tooru had half a mind to let him wait. Drag it out. But his own leaking cock made him change his mind. That could wait for another time. 

**TruthOutThere:** come for me, te-chan

 **Blockmaster:** fuck

Tooru moaned loudly as he came. His hand dropping the phone next to him on the bed. For a couple minutes all he could do was to lay there and stare at the ceiling. That had been the best orgasm of his life up until now. His phone buzzed. 

**Blockmaster:** That was amazing. I can’t believe you’re so good with your words. 

**TruthOutThere:** why thank you, te-chan! im also great with my hands 

**Blockmaster:** I’m gonna have wet dreams about this for a long time. 

**TruthOutThere:** same here. we r gonna have to do this again sometime 

**Blockmaster:** Definitely. 

**\------ Tetsuro ------**

His breathing was starting to calm down to a normal rate. Tetsuro couldn’t believe what just had happened. Troy had made his head feel light and fluffy, and his heart warm. They had crossed a line now. Sexting was definitely a step above regular friend stuff. Tetsuro cleaned himself off as his head was swimming with questions. He wanted, no needed, to clear his head. What was he going to do? He had a soulmate, who was gonna be featured in his everyday life and play a big role as the setter of his team. A soulmate who had essentially rejected him when they got off on the wrong foot. But Troy was… everything. Tetsuro needed help. And for once he couldn’t turn to Troy about it. Instead he turned his oldest friend.

**Blockmaster:** Hi Kenma. I need advice. 

**Applepi:** Kuroo, it’s 10 pm.

 **Blockmaster:** Yeah, which is early for you. I need advice okay.

 **Applepi:** Fine. What is it?

Tetsuro hesitated, asking himself how to word it all. Kenma knew the whole story, having both been to the disaster that was Tetsuro’s first meeting with Oikawa, and endured many of Tetsuro’s rants about Troy.

**Blockmaster:** I think I’m in love with Troy. We’ve been talking so much for so long now and I know he likes me too.

 **Applepi:** I’m happy for you, Kuroo. What is the actual advice on? 

**Blockmaster:** I met Oikawa-san again. He goes to my university and plays for my team. I don’t know what to do. I have to see him every day now.

 **Applepi:** Talk to him. Tell him you like someone else. 

**Blockmaster:** But Oikawa-san is my soulmate, what if he expects me to be with him? And then I just abandon him for Troy and he hates me and takes it out on me in practice. It could mess up things for the whole team!

 **Applepi:** He wouldn’t do that. 

**Blockmaster:** How do you know? We don’t know him!

 **Applepi:** Many reasons. First, from what Shoyou says, The Grand King doesn’t seem that petty, and really cares about his team functioning. A bit like you, to be honest. And secondly, he ran away from you, so he has no say in the matter.

Tetsuro smiled, feeling himself calm down a bit. He had really been spiralling there for a while. Kenma was right. Oikawa had ran away first, and he would probably understand. Tomorrow he was gonna talk to Oikawa and clear the air about the stupid soulmate business. The only one Tetsuro wanted to be with was Troy. 

**\----- Tooru -----**

It was the day after Tooru’s adventure in sexting with Te-chan, when he was cornered by Kuroo after practice. They were both putting their shoes on outside the gym, the other team members having gone ahead to deal with assignments and the like. 

“Look, Oikawa-san, let’s just deal with the elephant in the room,” Kuroo said. “We have each other’s words on our wrists. But it might not have to mean anything if we don’t want it to. We don’t even know each other, and it’s weird basing an entire future on what the fates says. Let’s just chill on the s-word thing and be teammates?” 

Tooru felt all tension leave his body as he sighed in relief. Kuroo was on the same page. It was all gonna work out. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. I agree. We don’t know each other yet, and I’d rather have a friend than a soulmate to be honest,” Tooru responded and added a smile at the end. 

“Great. Teammates?” Kuroo said and reached out his right hand. Tooru grabbed it with his own and shook it. 

“Teammates,” he smiled. Then he thought he might as well address another elephant. “And I’m so sorry for just running away like that. I was going through some stuff and couldn’t handle it all at the same time. When I finally had had time to process all of it I couldn’t contact you to apologise, since I didn’t know your name.”

Kuroo smiled and shook his head. 

“It’s totally fine, you don’t have to apologise. What I said was very rude and I had no right mocking you when I didn’t even know you,” Kuroo said, then he chuckled. “At least it got me to understand why the words on my wrist were so full of curse words.”

Tooru hid his face in his hands. 

“Don’t remind me. I feel awful knowing you have to walk around with that stuff. You must have gotten into so much trouble for it.”

“Nah, it’s been alright. I’ve been scolded by a couple of teachers for it, but I’ve always been able to blame someone else for them, which has helped. Most of the time I keep it covered up though.”

“Yeah, same here. I have a kinda complicated history with Shiratorizawa and spent years thinking someone from there was my… you know” Tooru trailed off, uncomfortable with uttering the word. 

“Sounds like the situation my friend was in. He also spent years thinking it was someone he hated, to find out it was not when he met his real soulmate,” Kuroo said. 

“Wow. What happened?” Tooru asked, hoping to get some tips for his own situation. 

“Don’t know. They haven’t spoken since they met. But I think my friend has found someone else they like, so it’s probably all gonna turn out well,” Kuroo said. 

“Oh, well. I’m happy for your friend then,” Tooru said. Then having another thought. “Also, I’m sorry to be so blunt, but… can we not let anyone know about the s-word thing? I know how people are and they’re gonna interpret it weird and I’m not really in for that,” Tooru said. 

“Not a problem. I agree. And the only one who knows is my friend Kenma, you know, since he was there, but he won’t tell,” Kuroo answered, to Tooru’s relief. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” Tooru said, before saying goodbye and going back to his dorm. It was all going to work out. As soon as he could, he would confess his feelings to Te-chan. Tooru smiled up at the sky, stars invisible through the light pollution, but he could tell they were there, and it gave him comfort. He walked at a leisurely pace, bounce in his step. Reaching his dorm as his phone buzzed. Tooru waited until he got in his room to open the message, and he was glad for that. The message that greeted him made his heart race.

**Blockmaster:** Look, Troy, there’s something I have to tell you. We’ve been talking for so long and been through so much together and I want you to know how much you mean to me. I met my soulmate again. We talked our situation through and agreed to just be friends. I did this because there is someone else for me. And that someone is you. I don’t want to put any pressure on you at all, take any time you need to answer, and you can choose to respond in any way you want, I’ll respect your decision. I love you. I have loved you for a long time now and I want to be with you. Screw the fates. I make my own decisions. And I chose to love you. 

Tooru didn’t know what to do with all the feelings he had in his chest. He felt like he was soaring. All he could do was giggle (which in itself was mortifying, and Tooru was glad no one could see him) and read the message over again, heart fluttering at every time he saw the word “love”. Te-chan loved him!

**TruthOutThere:** te-chan, i love you too. ive probably loved you from the moment you first wrote to me. all ive wanted for months was to be with you but was too scared because of the fates setting you up with someone else. but fuck it. i love you to. lets do this. i wanna meet you. 

**Blockmaster:** Ohmygod I never expected you to respond so fast. Okay okay. Um so, a restaurant in the city perhaps? At least I know we’re both in Tokyo. Any suggestions? 

**TruthOutThere:** hang on imma think

Tooru went into his Yelp-app to look for good first date spots. As he scrolled through options trying to find the perfect one, he got a notification about Te-chan sending him an image and a message. He clicked it and nearly choked. Attached was a picture of a college student, with messy black hair and unforgettable cat-like golden eyes. 

**Blockmaster:** Hi, by the way, my name is Kuroo Tetsuro. This is my face. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Kuroo Tetsuro was Te-chan. The person Tooru had sought comfort with, fallen in love with, wanted to spend his life with, had been his soulmate all along. Quickly he took a selfie and sent it back. 

**TruthOutThere:** hello kuroo tetsuro. i am oikawa tooru. i guess the fates knew what they were doing after all. 

**Blockmaster:** No way. 

**Blockmaster:** No fucking way. 

**TruthOutThere:** better believe it baby 

**TruthOutThere:** can i come over?

 **Blockmaster:** Dear God Yes

**\------ Tetsuro ------**

36 minutes later Tetsuro scrambled to his feet at a knock on his door. Outside stood an out of breath Oikawa Tooru, staring at him in wonder. For a third time, yellow eyes met brown. Butterflies sprang to life in Tetsuro’s stomach.

“Te-chan?” Oikawa let out between breaths. 

“Potty mouth-chan,” Tetsuro smiled back.

Oikawa’s face lit up in a broad smile, before taking two strides forward and falling into Tetsuro’s arms. They were almost the same height, Tetsuro’s chin resting comfortably in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. ‘Like puzzle pieces’ Tetsuro thought and felt his own lips twitch into a smile. 

“I thought it would be extra dramatic if I as a gesture ran towards you this time.” Oikawa said into Tetsuro’s shoulder. “But at first I couldn’t find your dorm, so ran wrong about three times. I have definitely gotten my share of work outs today.”

Tetsuro laughed. 

“That is definitely you alright,” He chuckled. “I can’t believe that this whole time we were…”

But it felt weird to say the word out loud. 

“And how I spent years thinking it was Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said. “What a waste.”

Tetsuro chuckled again.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even check. And I’m sorry for greeting you with such mocking words. I definitely could have been more smooth,” Tetsuro said.

“Te-chan, I know. We’ve talked about this.The mockery wasn’t aimed at me, it never was. And I love that you’re a sarcastic little shit. It’s what makes me laugh,” Oikawa answered. The butterflies in Tetsuro’s stomach tickled his insides even harder and he could feel his cheeks getting hot at being called ‘Te-chan’ in real life. Hearing it in Oikawa’s honey sweet voice felt amazing. He was silently so glad they were still trapped in the embrace, so Oikawa couldn’t see how his words affected him.

“So what do we do now?” Tetsuro asked. Oikawa loosened his grip around his waist and took a step back.

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I would really like to kiss you,” he said and instead of answering, Tetsuro let his hand rest on Oikawa’s cheek, thumb stroking the cheekbone. Then he gently guided the taller man’s face closer, and he could feel Oikawa’s breath hitch as the setter melt in his arms. Their lips met for the first time and Tetsuro wanted to savour this moment. Record it in his memory and keep it with him forever. This is what he had waited for for so long. It was the man he’d fallen in love with, without knowing a name or a face. Just a soul.

**\----- Tooru -----**

It felt like coming home for the very first time. It was warm and familiar, but also brand new and exciting. Holding Kuroo… No. Holding Te-chan like this, kissing him, felt like a dream coming to life. He was there, right in his arms, his soulmate. It was so unreal. His soulmate was this wonderful person he’d known for ages. Tooru could feel his heart racing at a million miles an hour, and it would embarrass him if he didn’t feel Te-chan’s pulse in the crook of his neck. They beat in synch, no matter how cheesy that seemed. Tooru was just happy. He grabbed Te-chan by his clothes and pulled him closer, the latter humming appreciatively. Lips still locked together, Te-chan took command and lead Tooru into his dorm, closing the door behind them, pushing Tooru up against it. Blood rushed to his nether regions as arousal made him weak at the knees. Te-chan’s lips left his as he started trailing kisses down Tooru’s neck. When he reached a particular spot in the crook of his neck, Tooru gasped in pleasure and he could feel Te-chan’s mouth smirk before he started sucking on the spot. Tooru felt himself grow hard at the touch.

“Te-chan,” Tooru heard himself moan. At that he felt Te-chan’s nails dig into his hips as the other man groaned and grinded into him. Te-chan was just as hard as Tooru was. A devilish grin spread on Tooru’s face. “Te-chan! Feels so good,” Tooru moaned into Te-chan’s ear, feeling Te-chan press him harder against the door.

“Oikawa,” Te-chan groaned, running his hand all over Tooru’s body, gasping when Tooru nibbled at his earlobe. “Fuck!” Breathing hard, his hands slowed down, easing their grip on Tooru’s hips. “I want this so much, but…” he took half a step back, resting his forehead against Tooru’s. “Maybe we should slow down bit,” -a deep breath, “maybe go eat something?” 

As if on cue, Tooru’s tummy rumbled, and the boys both smiled. 

“Yeah,” Tooru leaned in to give Te-chan another kiss. A gentle one. Te-chan stepped away, sliding his hand into Tooru’s. They fit so well. Tooru smiled. “I love you.” He said, looking Te-chan in the eyes.

“I love you,” Te-chan said back, smile nearly splitting his face in two. “Come on.” Te-chan tugged on Tooru’s hand, pulling into an embrace. The heat from moments before had changed into something different, something almost chaste. Tooru smiled again, wondering how he’d gotten this lucky. His stomach let itself be heard again and they both giggled. 

“Let’s go, I know a place around the corner,” Te-chan said, guiding Tooru out the door, holding his hand the whole way there. 

They found a booth in a corner perfect for snuggling up close and just talk over their steaming bowls of ramen. 

“I still can’t believe it was you all along,” Te-chan smiled. 

“I can’t believe you called me beautiful and gorgeous,” Tooru smirked back. “Right when we first met in real life. You at length described me as so gorgeous I couldn’t believe it.” 

“How do you even remember that?” Te-chan blushed sweetly.

“Oh, I was insanely jealous of your soulmate and remembered everything you said about him. I was so angry with him for running away from you. ‘What an idiot,’ I thought. ‘Who would run from him?’” Tooru reflected, “But you know, all's well that ends well.” 

He put his right hand on the table for Te-chan to grab, which he did, tracing his finger over the black letters on Te-chan’s left wrist. Tooru lifted the wrist to his face and gently pressed his lips to the words. His words. Their eyes met for a second and Tooru felt that little tug in his chest he’d felt the first time he’d seen Kuroo and they’d said the words. 

“Oikawa, I-” Te-chan started.

“Tooru,” Tooru interrupted. Wanting to hear Te-chan say his name out loud.

“Are- are you sure?” Te-chan said, blushing even more, face adorably red.

“Yes. Tetsuro,” Tooru answered, using Te-chan’s first name as leverage, earning him a gasp from the latter. 

“Tooru, I am really happy with how things have turned out,” Tetsuro said, reaching for Tooru’s left hand. Tooru feeling weak at the knees at being called his first name. For once, no wristband or watch is covering up the words written on Tooru’s skin. Tetsuro ran his thumb over the letters. For the first time ever, Tooru could feel himself smile at the sight of the words. They seemed softer now. Gentle. 

“Me too,” Tooru said. 

They finished their food and started heading home, still holding hands. For the second time this evening Tooru glanced up at the sky. The stars still weren’t visible of course. But he silently thanked them, squeezing Tetsuro’s hand, which earned him a squeeze back. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tetsuro said, stopping to also look up at the sky, fingers gently caressing Tooru’s. 

“What a great story this is gonna make,” Tooru answered, hearing Tetsuro chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Tetsuro smiled. “A great story.” 

Tetsuro brings his other hand to rest on Tooru’s cheek, bringing Tooru’s gaze back to himself. Tooru leans into it and puts his own hand at the nape of Tetsuro’s neck. Pulling him in for a kiss, getting lost in the feeling of coming home. 

**\------- Epilogue -------**

It’s become very common to tattoo a line from your wedding vows right under the soul mark. Especially amongst people who’ve got strange first words. Tooru and Tetsuro walk hand in hand into a tattoo parlour the day after their wedding. The words they add might seem strange, and they’ll probably spend their whole lives explaining them to people, but to them, they’re so important. 

‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa’ is joined by ‘Of course you have a choice’ in Tetsuro’s handwriting, and Tooru has written the words that joins his first words on his soulmate’s arm.

‘You shouldn’t fucking mock people like that, you sarcastic little shit’ gets the addition of ‘Thank you for your comforting words’

It’s their written first words. Their words to a stranger asking for help. The words that gave life to a beautiful friendship and blossomed into something more. Something they chose themselves. They were true soulmates, not just by some blind fate, but by choice too. They had chosen each other, and built their bond with trust and friendship and love.

Tetsuro spends 18 years hiding his soul mark from their children. Tooru jokingly asks if Te-chan no longer loves him, and if he’s embarrassed by his husband. Tetsuro insists that their kids are too young to learn such profanities. “Just because one of their dad’s has a potty mouth doesn’t make it okay for them to use such words”. Tetsuro is of course not embarrassed by his husband, he shows the mark off proudly everywhere when kids aren’t around. 

Tooru tells his children the story of how their parents got their soul marks and how they finally met. He gets a sting of pride every time his sons ask to hear the story again. Once Tetsuro deem the kids to be old enough to hear swear words and being responsible enough not to use them, he shows them his whole soul mark, having covered the bad words with marker or stickers when they were younger. “I got in a ton of trouble over these, so please don’t use them. Your father was just a little thug in his youth.” Tetsuro tells them, Tooru acting offended. But they both smile fondly at each other. 

It’s a great story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My mess of a tumblr is https://ouyama-chan.tumblr.com/ if you wanna follow. 
> 
> Some clearing up the rules on this universe of soulmates:  
> Yes, the words on your wrist will be the first thing your soulmates says to you, no matter if you've already met before 15 or not.  
> I have not fully figured out how it works for people who are deaf or mute. I would imagine their mark would be the first thing their soulmate signs to them. I also think blind people's marks would be in braille.  
> The fates or whatever keeps record of these words doesn't count internet into their consideration, only actual face to face meetings. That's why what Tooru and Tetsuro first wrote to each other isn't their marks.  
> Yes, the words on Kageyama's wrist are indeed the first thing Hinata says to him in Chapter 1.
> 
> I welcome all questions and discussions on the topic!


End file.
